The Lock and Key
by orphan mia
Summary: Five years have passed and Botan has forgotten... everything. She believes she is human and that she is nothing special. However, when she runs into Hiei, who hasn't seen her for years, will he unlock her memories? Does he even want to? Ch. 5 UP! Review!
1. Ignorance is Bliss

The Lock and Key : Ignorance is Bliss

A/N: Okay, this is in the future and the plot/flashbacks will be backwards. This idea the inspiration I got from Spirited Away (if you haven't seen it... GO RENT IT NOW!) So yeah. I hope you like it. Botan has "amnesia" and when she has a chance encounter with Hiei, she's tossed into an fantastic world that she's never been to before. (Or has she?). Read and Review!

I

"_Good morning, Tokyo! This is Saturday Morning Sen, here to wake up with classic hits. The weather will be overcast with a slight chance of rain. That means fog and humidity, folks, watch out!"_

With a low groan, a fair-skinned arm reached out towards the clock-radio. It hit it blindly, managing to turn up the volume as Elvis Presley's voice began to belt out "Jailhouse Rock."

It was already hot, the thin sheets clinging to the young woman's body. She rose, her hair sticking to her face. Pink eyes began to squint, turning down the radio when the door opened.

"Wake up, Princess." Shizuru Kuwabara stuck her head through the doorway, a lazy smile on her face. "Kazuma's coming home today."

"Isn't be bringing his fiance with him?"

"Yeah. All I know is that her name is Yukina." Botan rubbed her eyes, sighing as she began to move about the room, picking out an outfit for the day. She began to peel off her pajamas, changing into a summer dress. With a huff, she collapsed back onto the bed. "Come on, get up!"

"As much as you are my best friend, I hate you right now."

"I know, babe, but you've got to get up and go to work." Shizuru pulled the blue-haired woman out of bed, shoving her into the kitchen. Botan swiped a piece of toast off of plate and slipped on her sandals. "Where are you going this time?"

Botan rolled her eyes.

"Ugh. Out in the country to some temple. The owner just died, so they need a caretaker until another potential buyer comes along."

"How long did they say you'd have to stay?"

"Six months. At least."

Shizuru ran her fingers through her hair.

"But you can still come home on the weekends. Come back tonight! Kazuma and Yukina will be here... and I'm going to pick up sake so..."

The motions and gestures that the older woman performed made Botan grin.

"Of course. I wouldn't miss it for the world."

II

"Up to the old Temple?" The flash of disbelief that danced in the taxicab driver's eyes made Botan's stomach twist into knots. "Why?"

"I'm a caretaker."

"Oh..."

The ride was long, hot, and almost unbearable. She was dropped off, and the wheels screeched as the taxi burned down the road. Bota wiped sweat off her brow, groaning as she saw the never-ending stairs. Grabbing her suitcase and backpack, Botan began the long haul.

Three "second winds" later, Botan threw her belongings over the top. She let out a long exhale as she fell to her knees, recovering. Fifteen minutes passed before she picked her head up.

"Oh..." The Temple loomed over her. As Botan got to her feet, a strange wave of deja-vu washed over her. She shivered. "Well, here it goes."

With a big shove, Botan opened the Temple doors, stepping inside.

"Whoa..."

Unlike the outside, inside the Temple was cool. Pink eyes swept over the dust covered interior. Botan's shoulders sagged as she smiled.

"I've got work to do."

III

"Oi! Chuu, throw me a beer!"

Jin soared through the air.

"You keep the air movin' around and you can have all the beer you want."

"No problem."

Chuu downed a beer.

"This job has got to be the biggest joke..."

Jin landed, cracking open a new can, his silky Irish accent full of mirth and mischief.

"That may be so, laddie, but we get paid by both Makai and Rekai."

They crashed empty cans together as Chuu grabbed binoculars.

"Let's see what the oblivious humans are up to."

IV

Botan wiped her forehead. She had changed out of her dress, now clad in a tank-top and shorts. She was outside, hitting rugs in an attempt to rid them of dust.

She took a wooden pole she had found and gripped it tightly. Digging her feet into to the grass, she swung as hard as she could.

_WHAM!_

"_Botan?"_

"_Keiko! Thank Enma you're alright!"_

"_What's going on?"_

"_No time to explain, come with me!"_

_A man cashed out of the principal's office, his skin blue and his eyes bloodthirsty._

Botan fell to the ground, her body ice cold despite the heat. The picture, memory, or dream that had just so vividly engulfed her rapidly faded. Botan tried to grasp at it, pulling the images back, but it slipped through her mind like sand through slack fingers.

_Keiko? I've never met a girl named Keiko._ Strange. Shaking off the chills, Botan deducted that it must have been from one of the countless zombie movies that Kazuma adores. _It was just my overactive imagination._

A delicious breeze washed over her. Botan dropped the pole, closing her eyes as she held out her arms. The wind teased her, lessening and then flaring up again. Looking around, Botan was suddenly grateful at the immense privacy provided by the endless stairs and the thick forest. In one swift yank, Botan shed her shirt.

V

"Oh, we've got ourselves a blue-haired beauty."

"Give 'em here!" Jin swiped the binoculars out Chuu's clumsy hands, adjusting the focus. He let out a whistle. "Oi, you've got yourself a good one there, Chuu." Jin gave the Aussie the 'nocs. "Watch this."

Chuu trained the scopes on the woman was Jin swept the wind over her. Chuu watched the woman's eyes close, her mouth falling open in pleasure.

"Christ, Jin, don't stop."

His voice was hoarse. Jin kicked up the wind. The woman grinned, her blue hair flowing lazily. _Beautiful..._

Jin took the binoculars. It was at that time that the woman took off her shirt.

"Sweet Jesus!"

Jin dropped the specs, his face bright red and drool spilling over his lips. Chuu had time to catch a glimpse before his mind shut down.

"Excuse me." The two men's faces paled. They knew that cold voice. "Do you mind informing me about just what you are doing?"

VI

The sun had just begun to set by the time Botan had finished cleaning. Her blue hair was frizzy when she called the taxicab service. Slipping her dress on once again, the young woman left.

VII

"Drinking on the job is prohibited."

Chuu threw a beer can at the fire demon. Hiei sliced it in half nonchalantly.

"Come on, mate! It's a hot summer day. We need to take the edge off!"

Hiei scowled.

"You drink year-round." He knew he wasn't going to get anywhere with those two. Sighing, Hiei changed the subject. "So, what were you two looking at?" Hiei picked up the binoculars, pressing them to his eyes. He didn't even blink when he laid eyes on the now clothed woman. She began to swing at the rug. "Pretty lady." Jin watched Hiei toss the binoculars away carelessly. The fire demon turned away. "Make sure to clean up the cans when your shift is over."

Hiei walked away, fading into the heat of the weary sun. Jin and Chuu gazed at their alcohol. It suddenly didn't seem so appealing. Jin shook his head, sitting down on the ground, making the wind stop.

"What's happened to him? Remember back when we first met him?" Jin's green eyes closed. "He was so dark, mean, and sarcastic. I _liked_ that fellow."

Both demons watched as Mukuro's Second in Command, the wielder of the Dragon of Darkness Flame, and one of the most powerful demons in Makai shuffled away, his eyes distant and his steps heavy.

_What happened?_

VIII

Botan stared at the stairs. It had been ten minutes and she still hadn't moved. The taxicab was going to be there any minute... but it was so far. In an attempt to lessen her frustration, Botan kicked the nearest rock, sending it flying into the woods.

_Crack!_

She flinched and screamed as an old bicycle fell out from the vegetation. After her heart slowed, Botan pulled vines off of it, grinning as she spun the wheels. She tilted her head back, blowing a kiss at the clouds.

"Thank you."

Botan mounted the bike, taking off down a path that was parallel to the stairway. Her hair blew back and her dress flew up. Botan let out a gleeful squeal, letting the bike go full speed. Leaves and twigs stuck in her hair, and the foliage opened suddenly into a road.

Botan never had been good with balance, and she fell to the gravel covered pavement. White flashed in her eyes as the bike pedals dug into her soft legs. D_ammit._ Her arm flung out, pushing herself up.

"Are you alright?"

The voice of a concerned man made its way to Botan's ears.

"Yes, I'm fine." The man lifted the bike off of the yong woman. She grimaced at the blood that began to seep through her nice dress. "This was a new dress. I just got it last week."

The man, Botan just noticed his red hair, helped her up and made himself her human crutch.

"That's the least of your worries." Botan hissed. "Easy, girl. Come on." He led her into a small shop that was filled with herbs, teas, and flowers. The man let her sit on the counter and quickly left. "Relax. I'm just getting the first aid kit."

He reappeared, unwrapping gauze and opening rubbing alcohol.

"Thanks." Her right leg was the only one that was scratched. The man began to dab the wounds lightly. Botan clenched her fists, ignoring the stinging liquid. "You really don't have to do this."

The man smiled, and Botan got goose-bumps. Not because of his incredibly handsome features. No, it was the odd familiarity she felt.

"Actually, when I saw you I thought you had been an old friend of mine." He tied up the gauze. He smiled, though Botan was able to tell he was not happy. "I was mistaken."

Botan shrugged, testing her leg.

"Sorry. I wish I could help you out."

"Don't apologize. I was... being foolish."

He turned around, his back to her.

_Botan hurt. Her entire body was in pain as she stared at a green monster snarling at a teenage boy. Her eyes were watery, but not from pain. From fading hope. _

"_Yusuke! I can't keep the eye... Oh God!"_

_Her voice cracked as she stared down at a girl's face. An eye in the center of her forehead was beginning to open. The boy, probably Yusuke, turned, his face ashen. He was... paralyzed, the green beast laughing._

_Suddenly, just as the little green man was about to slice through the boy with his sword, the red haired man jumped in front of him, blood splattering the floor, a few specks landing on Botan's face. _

"No!"

Botan reached out, her heart hammering. The red haired man turned, his brow knit with concern.

"Is something wrong?"

Flustered, the caretaker shook her head, limping to the door.

"S-Sorry... it's just that my cab is here." Botan offered her hand. "Thank you for, uh, fixing me up. You're a lifesaver."

The man smiled, waving off the thanks.

"I'm just trying to be a good Samaritan." He shook her hand briskly. "My name is Kurama."

The caretaker grinned.

"It's nice to meet you, Kurama. It's nice to know that I'll have a friend here." He gave her a slightly questioning look. "I'm... I'm a caretaker and I'm holding down the told Temple until a new owner arrives." She let go of his hand and then remembered that he was still waiting patiently for her name. "Oh, I'm Botan."

She opened th door, turning as Kurama's face fell, his skin white as a sheet. Botan jogged out to the car, the driver waving. She turned, to give one last wave to the store owner, but stopped when her eyes fell on him. He was bent over the register, his face buried in his fists. He was... he was crying. His face was twisted, his nose and eyes red. He looked so much older, and Botan had to turn away.

IX

Hiei kicked off his boots once he set foot in his chamber. He took of his shirt, his hands on his leather belt when he noticed a red light flashing lethargically. His answering machine. Sighing, Hiei pit PLAY.

"_Hiei? Hiei, please pick up." _Yukina's voice paused, still holding on to the dim hope that her brother would answer. _"Hiei... I miss you. Please, I just want to talk—"_

A pale finger pressed down on SKIP.

"_Hey, Hamster-Legs... I know that you don't like me... but please... for Yukina's sake... just visit. She's gettin' worse—"_

SKIP.

"_End of new messages."_

His belt still hung loosely from his pants. He made his way to his small, moldy kitchen. He put water in a pot, boiling it for tea, when a knock on his door made him turn his head.

"Hiei?" It was Mukuro. "Hiei, I know you're in there, open up!" Hiei turned back to his tea, which was now done, thanks to his demonic heat. "I **order **you to open this goddamned door!" Hiei ripped open a tea-bag. He dropped it into the pot and poured the piping hot water in. "Hiei... there's going to a be a big party at Enki's Castle tonight." Hiei closed his eyes, smelling the mint flavored tea. "We miss seeing you, Hiei. We really do." Hiei stirred the yellow tea. "Here's the invitation."

She slipped the piece of paper under the door. Pouring his tea, Hiei walked past the door. He sipped his tea, his other hand undoing his belt, dropping it to the floor. He placed his tea on his bedside table, opening his closet.

His fingers ran over leather.

Shucking his pants off, Hiei took the whip into his strong right hand. With a flick of his wrists, the leather strip cut into his naked back. Hiei's toes clenched, and he switched hands. _Cra-ack! _Blood dripped down his naked back, his legs, and finally, pooled at the floor. Hiei stared straight ahead, never blinking.

_Crack!_

X

"Hey!" Shizuru grinned at Botan's tired face. "Oh, God, what happened to you?"

Botan shook her head.

"Long story short, I fell off a bike."

The older beautician rolled her eyes.

"You're such a clutz." Botan took off her shoes, shrugging shamelessly. "Come on, we've been waiting. Kazuma was just starting to get worried."

Botan was pulled down the hallway to the kitchen. She could hear Kazuma's loud voice and a soft, feminine chuckle. She became a bit nervous, but she pushed it aside as the mere anxiety of meeting, pleasing, and entertaining new people. The door opened, and Botan was not only flooded with candlelight, but also a strange warmth that was astonishingly not unwelcome to her.

"Hello. Sorry to keep you waiting." She offered her hand, her head still a bit light. "I'm Botan."

Kuwabara pushed her hand away, sweeping her up in a mighty bear hug.

"I've missed you so much!" He kissed her cheek, making the caretaker blush. "It's so good to see you!"

Botan punched him in the stomach, old memories of her childhood resurfacing. He gave her a toothy grin, but Botan looked past him. Her eyes met the hazel irises of Yukina. Kuwabara's voice got softer, and the world seem to turn just a bit slower. Just for those first few seconds. Botan had to consciously stop her eyes from narrowing. This girl... she was the most beautiful woman that Botan had ever laid eyes on. It was simply astonishing.

The spell was broken when Yukina blinked, offering her hand.

"I'm Yukina... Kazuma's fiancé."

Botan shook her hand, trying hard not to turn red.

"It's a pleasure to meet you."

Yukina smiled, her eyes glittering. It must have been the light, because... tears would not have made sense. Right?

"I've... I've..." She exchanged the shortest of gazes with Kuwabara before continuing. "I've heard so much about you from Kazuma... I'm... I'm so glad that I'm finally meeting you in person."

They let go of each others' hands, but it left Botan feeling quite dizzy. Shizuru perked up, offering sake, which everyone gladly took. The night began to become fuzzy, and though the laughter and spirits were high, Botan was looking out the window.

Outside of the kitchen window was another apartment complex. When Botan was a little girl, she loved windows. It seemed that windows were better than television because she could imagine a world outside of a window, which was much better than being inside a box.

She continued to drink as she stared out into the night sky, the stars sinking into her pink eyes. As a child, Botan thought that perhaps, out there in the big world, someone was having a fantastic adventure. Through boring math classes and sad funerals, a window would always be there. She's stare out into the great world, hoping that the adventurer would stop by, offering their hand, ready to take her on a life changing voyage.

But she hadn't dreamed in a long time.

She refilled her sake glass, and her thoughts drifted. She was twenty-three years old, and although Botan knew it was foolish, she slipped back into her childish tendencies.

_Somewhere... there is a fantastic world full of colors, people, and creatures. _Kazuma was telling her about how he proposed to Yukina, and Botan nodded, not one word passing though her cranium. Yukina chatted with her, and Botan's mouth was on autopilot. _A World full of wondrous adventures and people... away from sticky, hot, Tokyo._

The truth was, there wasn't a world out there like that. The only world was this world, and Botan knew she was just going to have to live with it. But as the night progressed and everyone got drunk, she thought, "Wouldn't it be nice?"

Yes. Yes it would.

She hit the floor just as the lights turned off. Her eyes were open, unblinking as her body faded into unconsciousness.

XI

Hiei fell to the floor. His chest heaved out breaths, his eyes still staring straight ahead. He had bitten his tongue so hard that he had the coppery taste of blood in his mouth. His heart beat annoyingly in his ear, like a gnat that didn't know when to quit. His muscles were throbbing, his naked self wanting to shiver from being on the ice cold marble.

"_Hiei! Hiei, stop! You're hurting me! PLEASE STOP!"_

Red eyes widened with mind-numbing terror. _No... NO!_

"_I-I don't want... P-p-p-p-please... H-Hiei, p-please—"_

He squeezed his eyes shut, his face finally succumbing to anguish. Bitter tears fell to the floor.

"_HIEI!"_

His bleeding spine curled. Hiei rocked back and forth, his eyes clamped shut as he bit his hands to stop from screaming. His throat burned as he mindlessly uttered words that had been on his mind for over five years.

"_I'm sorry."_ Rocking, Hiei continued to bleed on the floor, his voice still whispering into the darkness. _"I'm so sorry."_

XII

A/N: Oh man, as I write this first chapter, the images of the future of this story are literally mind-blowing. Maybe I'm just being pompous, but I am starting to get excited by this little bit. Oh, and Hiei... well, I know that this may be OOC, but I'd like to think that I was being accurate to emotions. I wrote Hiei to be full of grief and guilt (you will find out why later), and grief makes people act different not just by bawling their eyes out or going stoic, but other ways. I've got more ideas for the next chapter, so please, review. I accept all criticism, and I encourage you to be completely honest! I have feelings, but forget about that when you review! I love you all!

-mia


	2. Shock

The Lock and Key : Shock

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews. I'm glad that I've caught your interest. Well, I have been writing and updating like crazy, but I'm running out of room in the journal that I write all this stuff in... poo-face. Also, I'm pimping my other fic because I'm a loser like that, Brink of our Time, it's a good read, don't be scared! Read and Review!

I

4:58 a.m.

Dried blood stained the floor. The whip lay alone, almost as battered and beaten as its Master. Sprawled on the couch, eyes closed, lay Hiei Jaganshi.

4:59 a.m.

His lips were parted in sheer exhaustion. Many sheets covered the couch so that, just in case his wounds opened, nothing would dirty the furniture. His arm hung limply, his fingers brushing the granite.

5:00 a.m.

"_Wait, just answer one question... are you a virgin?"_

"_You guys—"_

"_I __**knew it! **__You're a virgin. It makes so much sense now!"_

Blood red eyes opened to Judd Apatow's classic _Forty Year Old Virgin._ Groaning, Mukuro's former Second in Command woke, his lips following every characters lines.

"_I may be a virgin, but can still... fuck you up."_

Hiei strapped his ankles to the small clamps above this doorway. His bare stomach gleamed with sweat after fifty sit-ups. Gritting his teeth, he breathed out punch lines viciously, not understanding the humor behind his words.

An hour later, Hiei released himself. Pressing _STOP _on his DVD player, his eyes skimmed over his film collection. Before... the incident... he had never taken a second glace at human films. Until the incident. Now an entire wall had been filled with movies, books, and music.

Long nails skimmed over covers. He took a small book out, a journal. Opening it, he read the small, feminine handwriting inside.

_Top ten must-see movies: E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial, Reservoir_ _Dogs, Pulp Fiction, Beauty and the Beast, Monsters Inc., Pan's Labyrinth, No Country for Old Men, V for Vendetta, The Santa Clause, and Silence of the Lambs._

When Hiei first watched these ten films, he did not understand any of them. However, he did research, and now he understood every aspect of those ten films. If asked, Hiei would say how E.T. could be easily compared to Jesus Christ and that the film was nominated for several awards. If asked, Hiei would tell you that Anthony Hopkins won the Academy Award for Best Actor for portraying Hannibal Lector in _Silence of the Lambs_ when he was only in the film for sixteen minutes.

Only if someone asked, and no one ever did.

Hiei decided not to go with the Top Ten. His long nails glided over the green and black cover of Tim Burton's _Beetlejuice._

Flipping through the alphabetized pages, he found it quickly.

_A classic. Though it doesn't appeal to all, everyone __**has**__ to give Michael Keaton praise for the __incredible__ job he did. Watching this, I don't see Keaton, only Betelgeuse, the Ghost with the Most. It was given an Academy Award for Best Costume, and it's quite easy to see why. Naughty, fun, and a bit dark, this is a great movie for the unbalanced, like me._

There was an asterisk.

_P.S. Beetlejuice is one of the movies that were the main reason for the later creation of the PG-13 rating. The other was Spielberg's Gremlins._

Beetlejuice it is. Hiei tucked the DVD under his arm as he walked out of his chambers to the training room. He left the book at home.

On the cover, in neat black ink, was the title that made Hiei steal it after the incident.

_**Books and Films according to Botan.**_

II

"It's good to see you two again."

"You too, sis."

Groggy, the voices seemed fuzzy and blurred to the hung over Botan.

"And you're still in hiding?"

A small, feminine voice answered.

"Yes. They are still out there... and... I don't want... another..."

Thick, heavy sobs broke the speech.

"There, there. That's over... and it won't happen again."

"B-But... I-I-I though that... _that_ had killed her. I-I-I could have sworn that... he had killed her."

"I was just as surprised as you."

A long silence followed. The gravelly voice of Kazuma broke it.

"If Hiei knew..."

Botan blacked out again, the alcohol pounding against her skull engulfing her, pulling her down. She lay there until she was stirred by Shizuru.

"Come on, sweetheart. Wake up."

The caretaker burped, scowling.

"I am never drinking again. Ever."

Shizuru smirked.

"That's what you always say." Helping her up and shuffling to the bathroom, Shizuru helped Botan undress and turn on the shower. "Clean up and I _promise_ you'll feel better."

Botan nodded dumbly and was halfway in the stall when she stopped.

"Shizuru... I think... I had this _weird _dream that Yukina was crying about someone dying."

Shizuru shrugged.

"Weird dream."

III

Jin and Chuu walked into the training room to find Hiei sparring with one of Enki's guards. Immediately, Hiei dismissed himself, turning to his two teammates.

"You're late."

Jin looked away while Chuu shrugged. The wind-master glanced ate the television just as a man in a black and white striped suit looked into the camera, grinning.

"_It's Showtime."_

Hiei made no move to suggest that he noticed the film.

"Are you ready?"

Chuu cracked his knuckles.

"We're the ones who should be askin' you that."

Hiei smirked.

"Yeah. Right."

For an intense thirty minutes, Hiei, Jin, and Chuu fought. By the end, Jin was spitting out blood and chuu was nursing his left shoulder. Hiei's nose was bleeding and he was starting to bruise just above his hip. The three men sat in front of the television, watching the remainder of _Beetlejuice _to forget about their aches and pains.

Jin's green eyes narrowed as the antagonist covered a young girl's mouth, her voice coming from his mouth.

"So, what is this again?"

Hiei dabbed at his nose with a towel.

"_Beetlejuice._"

Chuu snorted.

"Funny name."

"In the title, they spelled his name wrong. That guy," Hiei pointed to the crazed looking man, "is named after the star in the constellation of Orion."

"A star?"

"Yeah."

The two demons, who had never heard of Beetlejuice or Betelgeuse, had learned not to ask. Every day they came in to find a different film with different people in it. It was an African American drug lord one day, and a talking pig the next.

It was a rule to not ask _where_ Hiei got all these human films, let alone _why_ he watched them. Jin sighed, watching as a giant monster ate "Beetlejuice". Hiei might look the same, he may act the same, but... he was nothing _near _the demon he had once been.

As soon as the credits rolled, Hiei popped the DVD out and left. Jin often wondered why Hiei changed. Some nights, when alcohol wasn't enough, he would remain awake thinking about the fire demon. Jin heard rumors. Rumors that he had a sister. Rumors that he had been killing since he was a kid. Rumors that he was born from a _Koorime_.

But there were no rumors about why Hiei watched movies, read books, and never talked to _any_ of his old friends anymore. There were no rumors about why, when Jin would sneak into Hiei's chambers late at night, there was blood on the floor and raw whip burns on his back.

No... Jin hadn't heard anything. However, as he watched Hiei disappear into his room only to quickly return with a book he had started yesterday, Jin began to wish he had.

IV

Botan swore she was half-asleep when she had gotten out of the shower, thrown on clothes, and called a taxi. The next thing she knew, she was breathing heavily after climbing those God-awful stairs to the Temple.

She had changed into baggy pants and a tank-top. Pulling her shoelaces tight, she was ready to pull some weeds. Her lips smacked together. _Right after some water._

After filling a glass, Botan leaned on the counter. Her eyes landed on a closet, and her curiosity peaked. Putting down her water, the caretaker moved forward. Turning the knob, a wave of dust spilled out. Coughing, Botan saw a pink kimono inside.

Her fingers brushed over its smooth material.

_Blood poured from her eyes, the screams of many echoes in her ears._

"_STOP! PLEASE! I'M YOU'RE HURTING ME—"_

Botan slammed the door shut, running outside. Her heart began beating again once she closed the door to the Temple behind her. _Deep breaths... deep breaths._ For the life of her, Botan could not explain what had just transpired. It was irrational, and probably a bit insane. _Insane people don't question their sanity though. Right?_

Pulling on gloves, Botan decided it would be better if she didn't think about it. She had weeding to do.

It was an hour of pulling weeds when she first heard it. Voices.

Standing up straight, Botan tried to listen.

"—you're a tit, Chuu."

"—took 'em from me—"

"—wanna see..."

They were soft, but there. Picking up her spade, Botan ventured into the woods.

V

Jin and Chuu wrestled around for the binoculars, and Hiei stalked off. As soon as he was gone, the two immediately stopped.

"Did you see the... the marks on his back?"

"Aye."

The two men, best friends, were silent.

"Couldn't we—?"

"No. It's been _five years._"

"Remember the first year and a half? He never left his room!" Jin shivered at the memory. He recalled how he had stood outside that door, listening for something. _Anything. _"Then... out of _no where_, he comes out, acting as if nothing happened."

"Mukuro was pissed, but never told him off."

"Would _you?_"

"Hell no."

The two men sighed. Jin got up angrily, kicking some leaves.

"Fuck this, Chuu. Let's go see Yusuke. He'll know what to do!"

The Australian smiled.

"That's the spirit, Jin."

They were just about to leave when a gentle, novel voice stopped them.

"Excuse me, you're trespassing. This is private property."

VI

Botan watched the two men. The red-head was charming, but she only thought so because of his accent. As interesting as they were, she had to say something.

"Excuse me, you're trespassing. This is private property."

She expected for possible anger, but most likely embarrassment. What she didn't prepare herself for was grins, big green eyes sparkling as the Irish man elbowed his Australian companion.

"Oi, Chuu. It's Botan."

She dropped the spade.

"Do I know you?"

The man seemed to fly over to her, he was so light on his feet. He wrapped his lean, muscular arms around her.

"You've cut your hair!" Before Botan could demand release, he let her go. "It's a good look for you."

"T-Thanks, um... did you go to college with me?"

The Aussie chortled loudly, punching her shoulder playfully.

"College? Please, girlie, stop teasin'. We met you at the Dark Tournament." He gave her a coy wink. "I'd never forget such a pretty face."

Botan smiled back, trying not to laugh. They were nice, and seemed to be genuine, but... she couldn't let this continue. Inhaling slowly, Botan tried to be as sincere as she could.

"Thank you, really. You two are sweet, but I'm afraid that you're confusing me with someone else. I've never been to a... Dark Tournament in my life—"

The Irish man's face fell.

"Impossible. Blue hair, pink eyes, gorgeous... you're her."

"No... you're wrong, you see, I'm just a caretaker and I—"

"Jin, Chuu, what's all the noise—?"

A dark man walked out of the trees. He wasn't literally dark, but just seeing him sent other-worldly chills all over her body. Their eyes met, those red... blood red pupils sucking her in. Her breath caught in her throat, her entire body going numb.

"_Please... please... don't do this." Those red eyes bored into her's. She saw fear, sorrow, and desperation. "I'll find something... just... don't..."_

_His hands pressed to her temples._

"_I'm sorry." _

_Tears slid down her cheeks as she began to sob loudly._

"_Puh-Please!"_

"_I'm sorry."_

_His nails dug into her skull and the world exploded in fiery agony._

Botan came back, ice cold. The dark man was crushing the Irish boy's throat under his boot.

VII

Hiei scowled when he heard three voices. _Those idiots. I __**told**__ them, just call me when they find a human, no conversations!_ The fire demon made his way back to the little clearing when a female voice buzzed in his ear.

When he finally saw who it belonged to, time broke. He felt as if he had been walking up a flight of stairs and had taken an extra step. For a short moment, he was helpless, frightened, and almost certain that he was going to swallowed up by the ground.

But that quickly faded into rage.

Jin turned, a cheery smile on his face.

"Hiei, look, Botan's come to visit—"

His nose was soon broken by Hiei's fist. Chuu puffed out his chest, and took a swing at the fire demon. His wrist was broken beyond immediate repair. Hiei Jaganshi never looked at the woman, this... _imposter. _

"If you two... think you are being funny... you have made a grave mistake." Jin clutched his nose, his hands shaking. Chuu paled at the sound of Hiei's voice. It wasn't loud or sharp. It was soft... soft and unstable. It sounded like Hiei was about to cry. "Tell me who put you up to this and I _may_ not kill you." His foot landed on Jin's throat. The Irishman wheezed, tears falling from his eyes. _**"Tell me! Who told you to do this?"**_

"N-N-No one..."

"_Stop it!"_ Hiei stopped increasing the pressure to stare at Bo... the human woman. She was beginning to cry. "They didn't do anything. I just came to tell them that they were on p-private property." He didn't lift his foot. "Please, sir, _please_."

He obeyed, but not because she asked him to. He followed her instructions because his heart hurt so much to see those pink eyes again. The resemblance was truly striking. _It's not Botan. Botan is dead. _Hiei's eyes were cold as he maintained eye contact even as Jin rolled over, moaning.

"You are?"

"Well, my name is Botan. I'm a caretaker for the Temple."

VIII

The man's face paled. Botan wasn't sure why, but she was almost certain that he didn't pale often. He shook himself, his back straight.

"Just relax. Everything will be fine." He walked forward, blood on his boots. Those red eyes bored into her's. "You won't remember any of this ever happened."

His palms were stiff, and he was moving them to her temples. A wave of nausea swept over her as the strange flash returned.

"_NO!_"

She threw her hands out, closing her eyes as every part her body willed for this madman to not touch her. A loud _snap_ made the caretaker open her eyes. Her mouth fell open when she saw a tree had cracked in half, two boots falling into it. _Did... I do that?_

Botan fell over, her hand wrapping around a long stick. The man growled. He sat up, ripping off his head band to reveal... a _third eye._ Gasping, Botan struggled to stand.

"Who _are _you?"

His voice wasn't so menacing as she thought it would be. He almost sounded as if he were... pleading with her. Botan's stomach twisted as he walked towards her.

"Stay away! Get away from me!" She rose the stick up, as if it were her shield against a man with unknown abilities. _He's going to kill me._ Her face darkened when a familiar voice spoke to her. _He already has killed you. _"STOP!"

_He killed you. You told him no, you asked him, he was your __**friend**__ and he still killed you._

Tears fell from her eyes. Her hands gripped the large stick and she closed her eyes tightly. _Dear God, please, take me away. I don't want to die. _He was getting closer. Too close. She needed to run! _Running isn't fast enough, please...__**please.**_

With a mighty jerk, her prayer was answered.

IX

A/N: Thanks for reading. I hoped you liked it. Once again, check out Brink of out Time. Um... did you like this? Too fast, too slow? I love everything, including all types of reviews. Peace out!

-mia


	3. Who Am I?

The Lock and Key : Who Am I?

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. I really appreciate it. I saw Dark Knight (BEST DAMNED PERFORMANCE FROM HEATH LEDGER) and I've decided to take some inspiration from that. Just keep it in mind grins. Read and Review!

I

The first time Botan had ever been on a roller coaster was when she was thirteen. Her mother and father had saved up for a trip to Florida to Disney World, and at MGM studios, Botan had tasted the Rockin' Roller Coaster.

Botan could recall how she had gripped her mother's had as the lights counted down to takeoff. She held her breath as she was launched forward, her blue hair whipping around. A few moments later, Botan stumbled out of the building with Aerosmith still blasting in her head as she floated down from her adrenalin induced high.

Her memory of Rockin' Roller Coaster, however, was nothing compared to what her body was going through at the moment.

She was... flying. Her mouth stretched wide into a scream as trees and debris zipped past her. She clung to the large branch for dear life as it raced through the air.

"Help me!"

"_Hey, stranger."_ Pink eyes flashed over to see... a woman flying next to her. Her blue hair was tied up in a ponytail... and she was wearing a pink kimono. _"At least __**try**__ to fly."_ The woman had both her legs on either side of an... oar... like a witch. _"Like this."_

The mysterious girl sped off. Botan scrambled, imitating her.

"Wait! Don't leave me!"

Gritting her teeth, Botan squeezed her legs around the stick. Her skin burned as she flew faster, above the trees and into the sky.

The wind sang in her ears, and the caretaker stopped screaming. Biting her lip, Botan dared to slow down to an easy crawl. As her eyes were able to take in her surroundings, she stopped flying all together.

Red sand spread out beneath her. The hot ground was dotted with black, dead trees. There were two suns, and large buildings rose up in the distance. As Botan flew closer, she saw that the houses and other masses were made out of _bones._

"Demon World." The words left Botan's mouth without her knowledge or permission. "This is Demon World."

II

Fear and astonishment had died in Hiei's life when Botan had perished. Adventure was a joke. Hiei isolated himself for a reason. He didn't want to face the confusion and repressed hatred of the Rekai Tentei. His comrades. His _friends._

He _had_ been afraid five years ago. He had been fucking terrified as he stared into enchanting pink eyes, his palms resting on her temples. His heart, if it had a beat, would not only have stopped, but burst into ash. That day, Hiei had been covered in a cold sweat and slightly nauseous.

Astonishment came soon after. At the transformation. The carnage. All because of him and his Jagan Eye unlocking a few doors. Well, _all_ the doors.

Hiei was also a bit surprised when he found Botan's video guide. He remembered turning the pages, not caring that he had no idea what the films were, let alone what a film w_as_. He had read the entire book without stopping, tears rolling down his cheeks by the end.

That had been the past.

At the present, fear and astonishment reared their forgotten faces.

Fear when the human closed her eyes, spirit energy burning the oxygen around her as her mouth moved in a silent prayer.

Astonishment followed when she flew _backward_.

This mysterious woman was _flying._ Years ago, he might have had the low level of optimism left to hope that it was the ferry girl.

But it was not and it never will be. The Botan that everyone knew and loved was _dead_. Dead as fucking doornail. He knew that. Everyone knew that.

End of story.

Hiei grimaced as he ripped off his headband, opening his Jagan Eye.

_Grab and bag. _Hiei gave chase, jumping from tree to tree. _This day will just be like all the others._

III

It wasn't everyday that one wakes up naked. He had been naked before. Next to women... in the shower... perhaps even before a kill.

However, he had never woken up naked on a beach with no memory of his name. When he sat up, his skin cracked because the salt had drained it out. Groaning, the pale fellow tried to remember how he got there.

"_It will be good pay." An old woman spoke to him in a bar. A hood covered her face. "Her. Kill her."_

Yes... he had to kill a young woman. She was beautiful. He would remember her blue hair and hazel eyes any day.

"_Ten million now, ten million after."_

Money. Oh, he wouldn't have to work again. But what good was ten million dollars if he couldn't remember his _name_?

He stood, his legs still weak. Looking down, he winced. Shrinkage. How humiliating.

_He had found her. The woman. She was... married to some chump. It didn't matter. For twenty million dollars, she could have been married to a rock for all he cared._

He didn't count on her having a friend, though. A dark haired, red eyed menace.

No-name glanced at his arms and legs. He had a single tattoo on his arm. It read _**Shyam**_. _Shyam. That's a cool name._

Shyam began to walk, listening to the waves lap at the shore.

_The short guy... he was strong. Really strong. But Shyam was stronger. He would always be stronger._

"Holy shit! Hey, fella, are you alright?" Dark eyes peeled off of pale skin to see a gaping middle-aged man. The man had his hands on his knees, and he was bending over to get a good look at the naked Shyam. "Gee-whiz, say somethin'!"

Shyam coughed, not bothering to cover himself up.

"Something."

The man approached and introduced himself as Bill. By talking to Bill, Shyam learned that he was on a Texas private beach that Bill owned. Bill was married to a "sweet gal" named Sheila and had a little boy named Thomas.

Bill was a big fan of fishing and showed Shyam his tackle-box as he rooted around the back of his red pickup truck for a change of clothes.

Bill was going to retire from working at a mill soon. Bill was going to help Thomas learn how to read better, it was his weakest subject.

Yes, Bill was going to do all those things until Shyam slit his throat with a knife he found in the backseat.

As Shyam wiped the blood off on Bill's soiled trousers, he began to remember the kind of man he was.

Shyam grinned as he began to think of a way to get back to Japan.

IV

"_It's quite a sight, isn't it?"_

Botan jumped at the voice. The blue-haired woman was right next to her, staring out over the mystical land.

"Yes..." The caretaker sighed. "Who are you, really?"

"_I'm just your guide."_

Now that the woman was so close, Botan could see her pink eyes.

"Where are you going to take me?"

The woman snorted.

"_I'm not taking you anywhere. You'll have to figure out where you're going yourself." _She looked behind her. _"You should hurry before your decision is made for you."_

"Who would make it for me?"

Before her guide could answer, a shout erupted from beneath her.

"Get down here!"

The short man with three eyes was under her. He looked _pissed._

Botan didn't have to think twice before speeding off towards the new horizon. A part of her was curious as to who he was, but her instinct overrode her wondering as she sliced through the sky.

After circling a few castles in the new World, her guide appeared.

"_Follow me."_

She was so graceful, her robes billowing in the air as she directed Botan away form the city to a river. She stopped on a rock that was hanging just above a waterfall. Botan pulled back on her stick, dismounting it.

"Thanks." Botan smiled at the woman graciously. "I would have been lost without you."

"_You have been lost." _Her smile was eerily sad. _"That man, the one with the red eyes, he's not so bad."_

Botan frowned as words left her lips suddenly.

"But he killed me!"

The caretaker's hands few to her mouth, flushing at the serious accusation she had just made.

"_Ah, but you're alive, aren't you?"_ Botan could only nod. _"He thought he killed us. Trust me, it was not an easy decision for him to make."_

Botan frowned.

"Killed _us?_" The guide nodded, her long, blue hair flowing around her ethereally. "Wait... you're—"

"_You."_

V

Hiei raced below the human.

_No... she can't be human._ A human could, hypothetically of course, summon enough spirit energy to knock Hiei off his feet. But a _human_ can not fly. A power like that is reserved exclusively for...

_Spirits._

The icy dagger that was lodged in Hiei's chest gave a cruel twist. Suddenly, the woman did a complete turn, soaring off towards the forest.

His boots dug into the sand as he followed her, standing on the edge of a coursing river. She was in the center... on a rock.

"Woman!" She turned, her face ashen. "Stop running!"

Crimson eyes narrowed, commanding her stick to burn. It did, and she shrieked, throwing it into the water.

Her jerky movements threw off her balance. Hiei had time to take in a quick breath before she fell out of sight.

Grunting, Hiei sped over the waterfall. He wasn't going to let this one get away.

VI

_It's over._

Botan was calm as she fell towards oblivion. She had always yearned for adventure and fantasy worlds. Now she had it, and she was going to die.

_At least I saw it once._

Her back hit the water, sending up infinite droplets. The cool silk enveloped her, her body sinking deeper and deeper. Suddenly, an explosion rocked the surface fo the water once more.

The man... he was still chasing her. If it had been a different situation, it might have been romantic. However, he was now... one of the most beautiful sights that Botan had ever seen. For a moment, a mere slice in time, the white water became wings. For just a split second, the dark man looked like an angel that was reaching for her.

_She couldn't escape from those blood-red eyes. She never could. His hands jerked, his claws digging painfully into her skin as his Jagan Eye glowed brighter._

_Nothing in her life had prepared her for the agony that followed. Her skull felt like it split apart, her screams the only thing that she could hear. The skin covering her shoulder blades shifted dangerously. Red fell from her eyes and mouth as his hands fell away in horror at what he had done. At what he hand unleashed._

_It was all over._

Pink eyes clamped themselves shut.

_NO!_

Botan didn't care if her "guide" thought he was a good person. Her memories seemed to think different. At that moment, floating under water with the man rapidly approaching, she willed ever inch of her body. She _willed_ herself by only thinking one word: Safety.

VII

Kurama yawned as he shut off the lights to the shop. He shuffled to the cash register, emptying it of the day's profits. He put on the kettle, trying not the think too much.

"Damn..."

He hadn't seen Hiei in over five years. Staring at the phone, he was tempted to call his old friend after all these years. To tell him that... that Botan was still alive.

The fox spirit had known it was her before she had fallen off the bike. Youko smelled her blood, and sure enough, it was Botan, back from the dead. Then again, Death can't die, can she?

"Arghhh!"

Kurama jumped at a scream back at the shop. Bolting down the stairs and through the storage room, Kurama stopped to see Botan coughing on the tile floor. She was soaking wet, her entire body trembling.

"Botan?" She sputtered, choking and spitting up lake water. "Christ, what happened to you?"

Her pink eyes were bloodshot. Her hands were shaking as Kurama helped her up onto her feet, not caring that she was getting his work clothes wet.

"H-He's... He's going to k-k-kill me, I know it!"

Goose-bumps sprouted up on Kurama's fair skin.

"Who's trying to kill you?"

They stumbled like they were drunk up the stairs to Kurama's flat.

"The man... the man with three eyes." She sniffed as Kurama sat her down at the kitchen. She tried to smile. "God, you think I'm crazy, don't you?"

Kurama pulled off the warmest smile he could as he placed his hand on the side of her face.

"No...no. Look, you just have some tea, the water should be just about done, and I _promise, _I'll sort this whole thing out."

She actually grinned, a few tears rolling down her wet cheeks.

"Promise?"

"Promise."

VIII

The day was _not_ going as Hiei had planned. It was already night, and he was currently pulling his soggy self out of the river. He felt and probably looked like a drowned rat, sputtering with his clothes hanging off of him.

His day had not warned him of this. He had started out with some films and training. Patrol was normal. He had even brought a book to read during his lunch break.

Now Hiei Jaganshi stomped down a human road to a tea shop. The woman was inside. He felt her. Growling, he stared at the glass door. He didn't think twice before punching through the glass and letting himself in.

Blood dripped from his fingertips as his boots crunched on the shards of glass.

"You know, the polite thing to do is knock."

Whirling around, Hiei unsheathed his katana. However, the sword quickly clattered to the ground when he saw who the calm voice belonged to.

"Kurama?"

His fox friend nodded, his smile warm and sad.

"It's been a long time." Hiei felt his heartbeat slowing. His clothes suddenly seemed heavy, a large puddle gathering at his squashy boots. "I've missed you."

Hiei felt a smirk blossoming on his face. It felt good.

"Me too."

Kurama walked closer to his friend, shaking his bloody hand.

"I'll fix you up." With a guiding hand on his shoulder, the fox steered Hiei up the stairs. "I assume you're here for Botan."

The muscles in Hiei's entire body jumped.

"I am."

"Then you must know that it _is_ her."

Hiei shook his head.

"That's impossible, Kurama, and you know it. You were there. You saw her die."

"I did... but this is her. Her blood is the same, her energy, the only thing different about her is her memories."

Hiei frowned.

"What about her memories?"

Kurama stopped at the door to the kitchen.

"She doesn't seem to have any of us."

"Us?"

"The Rekai Tentei." Kurama sighed. "Well, come on. I've got some towels in the kitchen."

He swung open the door, and pink met red as Hiei strolled into Botan's hideaway.

IX

A/N: You like? Well, I hope you did. I'm going to see Dark Knight AGAIN. It's just that fierce. Alright, well, did you like Shyam? The name means "Dark One" in... Indian? I forget. But yeah, did you like him? Crazy enough? Well, Read and Review!

-mia


	4. Dreaming Reality

The Lock and Key : Dreaming Reality

A/N: Thank you for the reviews! I've been busy, so sorry for the strange and erratic updates. Thanks for staying with me. Read and Review!

I

"_What's going to happen to my sister?"_

_The sun was high in the sky, insects buzzing in the air. Nearby, a stream whispered over the ground. The short demon had lured the blue-haired woman away from the camp that Yusuke had set up._

"_Protocol for demons found in Human World is to send them back to Makai."_

"_I know what the protocol is."_

_Death shifted. She knew the question that hung in the air. Silent, but both knew it was where. 'Are you going to let that happen?'_

_Hiei would not._

_Botan... Botan would... do the best that she can to..._

"_I'll talk to Koenma." Running fingers through her hair, pink eyes met crimson orbs. "Yukina could be my roommate. I've always wanted to live with someone."_

Botan blinked. Her adrenalin was triggered by the sight of the three-eyed man, but her memory was the only thing that stopped her running out the window.

"H-Hi."

"Hn."

Kurama drifted to the side, letting the supposedly dead ferry girl and reclusive fire demon stare at each other.

"I... I know your face."

_Demons were screaming all around her, wanting to see the short man slaughtered in the ring. Ice dripped down Botan's back as she stood up, cheering for the man whom everyone else had condemned to death._

"_Come on, Hiei!"_

"Hiei. That's your name, isn't it?" He nodded. "You..."

She could not continue. Kurama took this time of silence to pour more tea.

"Botan, though you may not believe it, we have met before."

The young woman sighed, her eyes staring into her tea.

"I would like to agree, and a part of me does... but... but why do I have memory of... my life? From when I was small, highschool, and college? I can remember so many things, and none of you are in it."

Kurama felt his hope dim as Hiei frowned. The short demon sat down in a chair.

"Do you...?" Hiei's voice faltered. "Do you sometimes feel like your dreams are more real than when you're awake?"

Botan did not meet his eyes as she smiled.

"You sound like Morpheus from The Matrix." She chuckled to herself, but quickly silenced her absurd outburst and continued. "I... I should get back to the Temple. I have to call my friend Shizuru to let her know that I'm okay."

Both Kurama and Hiei exchanged glances.

"You know Shizuru Kuwabara?"

"Yes. You two do?"

Kurama did not answer her question.

"Do you know Kazuma?"

"Her brother? Yeah, I grew up with him."

II

Seeing Botan again was like being set on fire for eternity and then being covered in ice. It was painfully relieving to see her body flush with life, her eyes full of color, her face still innocent. Clean.

The Forbidden Child watched as her eyes stared at him, her lips falling open in a hazed recognition.

Folding his arms, Hiei leaned back in the chair.

"Do you know my sister Yukina?"

A strange expression flickered across Botan's face.

"Yes, I just met her a few days ago. She's Kazuma's fiancé." Pink eyes, so deep, locked with Hiei's. "She didn't mention that she had a brother."

Hiei Jaganshi remained silent, his eyes leaving hers. He sipped his tea. Kurama folded his hands in his lap. Botan rested her head on her fist.

"How old are you?"

Kurama's silky voice washed the stress away. Botan smiled.

"Twenty-three." She sighed, her shoulders sagging forward, her smile disappearing. "I really wish that I could honestly say that I remember you, but... it would be like saying that people from my dreams are real."

"But you remembered me." Hiei bit his lip. "Why do you remember me?"

They all could hear a clock ticking. _Tick. Tick. Tick._ Time was ticking away, slowly dissolving the normalcy in Botan's life. She had begun the day as a simple caretaker and ended it as a confused woman who could _fly._

She had met... _herself_ and now had memories resurfacing like foggy dreams. The problem was, they felt more like fantasies than reality.

How could she be _certain_ that these men were not con artists? What if she had fell, hit her head, and while she was unconscious, dreamed all this up?

"I'm not sure. I-I'm not sure what to make of any of this." Botan took a deep breath. "If this isn't some scam and what you're telling me is the truth... why did... I thought we were friends." Hiei broke eye contact, not responding. "At least, that's what I've been told..."

"Have some more tea." Kurama took her cup, refilling it. "There is no need to rush."

III

Green eyes watched as the blue-haired woman drank her tea. His focus was rewarded when she shuddered, her eyes flickered as they glazed over. Hiei bristled.

"What did you do to her?"

"Relax. We're not going to get anywhere with _this_ Botan. She's tricked her subconscious, but that two are starting to blur together in what she thinks are dreams. I've given her a mild sedative." Botan's eyes closed, her breathing slowing. "In REM, we'll get the answers we're looking for."

Hiei shook his head.

"There was a time when you'd never do something like this."

"Yeah, well there was a time when you kept in touch." Both men put their thoughts on hold when Kurama turned back to the former ferry girl. "Botan, can you hear me?"

Her lips opened, her eyes moving under their lids.

"Yes."

"Do you know who I am?"

"Kurama. You're a store owner, and you make good tea."

Her face twisted, contorted, and she held her breath.

"Botan, are you alright?"

"No."

"Do you want to continue?"

"Yes."

"Who am I?"

"Y-Y-Youko." She spat the confession out like she had been choking. "A fox."

Tears rolled down her cheeks, her breathing hissing out between her teeth. Hiei said nothing.

"Do you know who Hiei is?" At his name, Botan lowered her head, her mouth opening. "Did you hear me?" No answer. "Botan, are you there?"

"You should let this lie, Kurama." Her eyes opened, though her pupils remained dilated. Kurama sat back in his chair. Hiei could smell the spike in his friend's adrenalin level. "There are some doors that should stay closed."

Those familiar words made Hiei sick to his stomach. Though his mouth was dry, Hiei spoke.

"Why did you leave?"

Her pink, glazed eye locked with Hiei's. Awake, yet not.

"Because I had to."

Hiei saw tears well up in her eyes. When they fell, Hiei looked away.

"Why are you crying?"

"Every time I think about you, I cry."

Pain flooded Hiei's soul.

"W-Why?"

She smiled, the same smile she wore when she died.

"I can't tell you." Botan, the Botan that Hiei and Kurama knew, closed her eyes. "I have to go. Goodbye." She blinked rapidly, exhaling sharply. She yawned. "It's late, I should go. Shizuru is probably worried."

The new Botan was back.

Kurama sighed and nodded.

"Of course."

IV

Leaving Kurama's tea and herb shop was like waking up. When the door shut behind her, Botan began the long trek back up to the Temple. This time, however, she was able to climb the stairs without much effort.

Her mind was elsewhere.

_That man..._ Hiei was his name. She knew that a _part_ of her knew him, but no the majority. And that part that did know him was severely torn in two. Some of the memories were terrifying, and others were strangely calming.

Botan opened the doors and walked to the bedroom, falling on the bed.

_He thought he killed me. Why would he... do that in the first place?_

Sighing, Botan decided that Shizuru was more important than this madness. Pulling out her cell phone, Botan began to dial her number.

V

Hiei left through the window as soon as Kurama led Botan to the front door. He soared back to Makai, back to his room, and back to his misery.

There was another note from Mukuro, this one a complaint about the injuries that Chuu and Jin suffered. Hiei tossed the letter in the fire.

He opened a dark cabinet, pulling out a round bottle. In Botan's video, music, and novel log, she sporadically wrote about her personal life. One thing that came as a surprise to Hiei was Botan's recent alcohol consumption.

It wasn't dangerous, but it still made Hiei wonder _why_ she felt a need to drink. He himself had not previously indulged in the beverage, but after reading about her... the happy, _perfect_ spirit drinking _alone_... it struck a chord that, ironically, made her seem more human.

Flawed.

So Hiei opened the bottle, the sweet smell of raspberries raising into the air. From his reading, this was the drink that the ferry girl had consumed for the last twenty years.

Bringing the bottle to his lips, Hiei let the sweet drink burn a path down his throat. He immediately felt a strange sensation take hold of him. His head began to get a bit light, and he felt _relaxed._

Tears fell from his eyes, but he did not care. For some reason, his mind and body were no longer in agony. Hiei sat down on the cold floor, drinking the remainder of the night away.

_Is this why she did it?_

Hiei's face was wet, but he did not feel like he was crying.

_Was she in pain?_

His eyes faded to black as he passed out, the bottle falling form his limp fingers.

VI

A/N: I know that this chapter is short, but I had to cut it off! Read and Review!

-mia

p.s. Dark Knight has officially consumed what little I had of a soul.


	5. Two Miserable Souls

The Lock and Key : Two Miserable Souls

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. I'm really sorry that the updates have been sparse, but school is over whelming, and looking for colleges whilst doing so is a nightmare. *crosses fingers* Hopefully I'll get into Drexel and... from there, become a screenwriter. Read and Review!

I

_Death was coming._

_Botan could feel it in her veins. She heard it in Yukina's cries and in Kuwabara's shouting. She tasted it in her saliva. Smoke filled the air, and on the other side of the door, they could hear the fire burning. Hiei squeezed her shoulder. Even the fire demon was in denial. The chaos was about to break down the door. Yukina prayed, tear gems spilling down to the floor._

_Kuwabara hugged her close._

_Yusuke and Kurama held the door shut. Their mouths hung open as they __**pushed**__, their dwindling hope making their muscles ache._

"_Come on!" Hiei pulled Botan back. "We're going to fall back. We'll regroup and..." Hope was gone. As soon as he saw her pink eyes, he knew. Dropping her wrist, he began to back away. "No! No, we can __**win**__ and we can __**beat**__ him."_

_Botan wanted to apologize, but she simply didn't have the heart. The shrieks on the other side of the door grew to a shrill wail._

_Then... an idea wiggled its way into Botan's brain. It was suicide. It may not be enough. Hell, it could be completely useless... but she did not want to die without __**trying**__. However, as quickly as the thought came, it was squashed._

_No... she did not want to know. What if... what if...?_

_Hiei's Jagan Eye was glowing. He had read her thoughts. Botan screamed when he grabbed her, his nails breaking her skin._

"_P-Please! P-P-Please, don't Hiei!"_

_She could already feel him opening her mind._

"_I don't have a choice."_

"_Hiei... H-Hiei, __**please**__, I'm s-scared!"_

"_Yukina will die if I don't __**try**__." Tears rolled down his cheeks. Botan snarled in his grip, trying to escape from his grasp. She turned wild, her most primal instincts taking over. Her eyes jerked as Hiei tore all the walls down. "I'm sorry, Botan."_

The caretaker woke up screaming. She ran to the bathroom and threw up, shaking as she did so.

"Oh, God." She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. "Oh, God."

Botan sat in her kitchen in silence. She did not eat, she did not drink, and she did not move for a long time. She felt... grey.

She did not realize she was walking until she heard her own voice calling into the wind. Botan was in the woods, shivering in her denim jacket.

"Hello?" She felt like Elliot from _E.T. _Snorting, she smiled a bit when she wished she had brought some Reeses M&Ms with her. "Jin?"

The wind stopped, then swayed in the opposite direction. She heard the Irishman's voice in the breeze.

"What do you want?"

"I um... I wanted to see if you and Chuu were okay... and... if Hiei was—"

In a whirlwind of leaves, the boy appeared, thick bandages covering his nose.

"Hiei isn't here." His tone made the caretaker bristle, but then he saw her pale face and red eyes. "I mean... he didn't show up to work today... so he couldn't talk to you if he wanted."

Botan didn't even hear him. She reached out, touching the side of his face.

"Gosh... Jin, I'm so sorry."

"Hey, you weren't the one who did it. How were you supposed to know he'd go nuts?"

His unconvincing laugh told Botan that he thought that she should have known.

"Yeah... well... I'd like to talk to him. Do you know where he lives?"

Jin looked away as he nodded.

"Come with me, and don't say anything."

II

Botan was led deep into the woods until Jin said, "Fuck it. Are you afraid of heights?" When Botan said 'no', he clasped her hand in his and the next thing she knew, she was flying. The wind pushed her along, and they soared above the trees and into Demon World.

Jin swooped low to the balcony of a castle.

"Don't stare at anything too long."

"Okay."

It was difficult, but Botan obeyed. People walked past her, but many would consider those people to be _monsters_. However, they struck up conversations with Jin and were friendly, so Botan concluded that to call them monsters would be ignorant.

"Here it is."

The door was made of stone. Botan turned the handle, but it didn't budge.

"Jin, it's locked." She turned to see that she was alone. Fear prickled her skin as she pressed her forehead to the stone, trying not to panic. "Christ... come on."

She pulled on the door, but to no avail.

"You won't open it like that." Botan turned to see a one-eyed woman with two mechanical limbs. The woman's eye widened, and she quickly dug into her pockets. "Here." A key was thrust into Botan's hands. "Maybe... seeing you will help him."

And just like that, Botan found herself closing the stone door behind her. She walked in the room. It was big... and there was barely any furniture. Looking into one room, there was only a bed. Another, a toilet, shower, and sink. Then she made it to the living room.

The caretaker gasped. A large television loomed on a wall, which the other three were shelves. Her lips fell open when she saw movie after movie, books after book, and countless CDs. Hiei had the most up to date surround sound and a high definition television and DVD player.

Botan couldn't stop the smile that grew on her face. She might have found something that she could relate to. She spent most of her money on media, only needling food and hygienic supplies to keep her comfortable. She skimmed over the titles of the movies and... slowly realized that she had seen... almost all of them.

She had read all the books and was familiar with all of the music.

Chills gripped Botan tightly. She bit her lip.

"Hiei? Hiei are you here?"

A low moan sank into the air. Botan moved quickly to find her killer slumped over in the kitchen. A bottle rolled at his feet. Booze. The caretaker stopped. Her heart told her that this man... no, demon in front of her did not get drunk, pass out, and wake up with a murderous hang-over.

Certainly not.

"Hiei?" Botan bent over him. He groaned, his eyes squinting. "Christ... c'mon, lets get you up."

The caretaker hoisted the demon up.

"No..."

"Yes. Trust me, you're going to thank me for this."

Stumbling due to the extra weight on her shoulder, Botan made her way to the bathroom. Hiei walked on his own inside, and Botan closed the door behind him. She sighed and grimaced when she heard him retching into the toilet.

_Ugh, I've been there._

III

Hiei panted, wiping his lips with the back of his hand. He must have emptied his entire stomach into the toilet. _Ugh... never again._ The fire demon groaned, swallowing foul tasting spit. He stood, washing out his mouth with cold water from the sink as he flushed the toilet.

Emerging from the bathroom, Hiei heard soft music. Closing his eyes, he left the soft strings seep into his skin, building up a tragically beautiful melody. Adagio for the strings, Opt. 11. It was from the German film _Lives of Others_.

Yet another film that he had seen due to Botan's log.

Just as the song reached a teary peak, he heard her voice.

"Are you feeling better?" He walked in to the living room, nodding. She was staring at him, turning down the music. "Good. You shouldn't drink a lot of that sort of liquor. The sweet stuff always _kills_ in the morning."

Swallowing, Hiei nodded.

"You cut your hair."

It was shorter now. It didn't touch her shoulders like it once cascaded down.

"I, uh, cut it about... about a month ago." Her fingers grabbed at the ends of her blue hair. "How... how long was it... before?" Hiei's hands traced her, his nails scraping the back of her shirt as he stopped halfway down her back. She smiled as best she could as she scrutinized his face. "This," she touched a scar that dragged down across his right eye, "this wasn't here before."

Hiei flinched away from her soft hands.

"That one is new."

"How did you get it?"

"You gave it to me."

"Oh." She sat down, switching the CD to a John Williams collection. "Sorry."

"I deserved it." Blue hair fell in front of pink eyes when Botan turned away. A tense silence began to grow between them as the caretaker... _Botan_ walked back to the shelves. "Why are you here?"

A rush of air fell from her lips.

"Because... I... I can't _sleep_ without seeing you... seeing you in... in all these different places and times..." Her hands shook as she found the log of films. _Her_ log. "I _feel_ like I know you... that I know you, like you... and yet... some of the things I see... they terrify me." She was flipping through the book, reading until her hands shook so hard that she couldn't read anymore. "Who are you? Who are you to me?" Hiei watched her turn, her eyes flashing dangerously. She looked like a wild animal, scared and angry. The fire demon had never seen the Botan _he_ knew like this. Unhinged and insane. "Tell me who the _fuck_ you are!"

She slammed the book down, her hair curling. Hiei flinched, almost backing away. Almost.

"Botan... Botan, I—"

"I am me! I've always been _me_... and now... and now I don't know... I don't know anymore."

"Botan—"

"No! That name... I'm not the Botan you want or know... she was different." Her fingers dragged down her face in exasperation, the whites of her eyes shining brightly. "Dear God... _I_ was different... _I've _changed... and I'm deeply sorry if that's not what you want to hear..."

Her body twisted as she sank to the floor, her nails digging into her skin. Hiei stared with a strange fascination at Botan. She was in pain, just as he had been. She was leaving red stripes along her skin where her nails had been raking. Dropping to one knee, Hiei reached out and did what he had always wanted to do to Botan since she died.

Fingers trembled as they touched her face. Botan's pink eyes opened to stare into crimson orbs. Hiei licked his lips, taking a deep breath.

"You were... a friend." Memories flashed across his eyes, and he had to close them. "I didn't treat you like one. I never do to... any of my friends. But you were one of them. You loved my sister almost as dearly as I did... you cared for her as if she were _your_ sister... and you were the family that I could never be for her. You were the one bit of light in the darkest times that we had to go through... you were annoying, too happy, and always smiling. You loved everyone, and everyone loved you back."

She hiccuped, the information bombarding her. Hiei took a shuddering breath. Botan placed her fingers on his lips.

"I... I couldn't... I couldn't have..."

Hiei nodded, taking her hand away.

"I remember you singing, I remember you dancing and clapping for me when I would win a battle." He turned away, huffing, his voice cracking. "Up until the end... you were everything that I was not. You _smiled_. You _loved_. You _**lived**_."

IV

Botan did not think as she moved forward and wrapped her arms around the demon. She felt him jump, tense, but he did not move away. She wouldn't have cared if he did, she would have tightened her grip. Her eyes stared straight ahead, her breathing slowing down to a manageable rhythm.

"I... I..."

_She stood outside of the team's door. She wondered if Yusuke was going to take much longer. The doors opened, and Botan eagerly joined her team as they prepared themselves for sleep. The Dark Tournament would continue tomorrow, and they needed rest._

_Hiei walked stiffly, and Botan fell into step beside him._

"_Did you hear me cheering for you, Hiei?" She smiled at his gruff huff. "I cheered extra loud."_

"_Hn."_

"I remember."

_Darkness fell, and just when Botan was going to call it a night, a shadow leaped for her. Before she could scream, a warm hand pressed itself against her mouth. Red eyes glowed in the darkness._

"_Don't cheer for me." _

_Hiei growled, his energy fluctuating wildly. Botan took a deep breath when he took his hand away, calming herself._

"_Why not?"_

_Silence gripped them for a moment. The ferry girl thought that he was going to leave, because really, when did he ever give her straight answers? Instead, he knelt down, covering his face with his hand for a moment before dragging it down his skin. He sighed._

"_You'll get yourself in trouble."_

"_Huh?"_

_The demon grimaced, wishing that she understood the first time._

"_My enemies... they try to find my weaknesses... and if you cheer for me... they will __**assume**__ that you are one of them. So, for both of our sakes, don't cheer for me."_

"Friend. I was... I... I didn't think so at the time... but..."

The demon, the one that was alive now, the one with grey hair at his temples and a scar across his eye, tightened his hold on her. He was so warm. Botan's lips twitched at some hidden memory that had not yet resurfaced.

"I'm sorry. I've wanted to say that... for... a long time."

Normally, in all the movies, this is the part where the woman would say that she forgives the man as they kiss passionately. However... this was far from a movie. This was _real_. He was not forgiven. Botan was not fully informed on what he did. The only thing she did know was that he killed her.

"You did it to save your sister." He said nothing. "If... if you hadn't... done what you did... would we have had a chance against... whoever that was?"

There were times when Botan used to stare out windows, thinking of someone without a face or name. Wondering about them. Wondering if they were okay, eating right, and making good choices. Up until now, she had no idea who she had been keeping in her heart, worrying about, and hoping for.

It was Hiei all along.

"We didn't have a chance."

V

Shyam boarded a plane destined for Tokyo. First class. One way. He knows that he should be worried about his bloodlust and lack of memories, but he didn't.

VI

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. I'm really sorry that I haven't updated in a while, but I've been really busy. It's my senior year, my birthday is coming up, and I'm looking at colleges for writing. Well, yeah. So sorry that the update took so long, but I swear that I will not just forget about fanfiction. Thank you, and please review!

-mia


End file.
